1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to wheeled devices and, more particularly, to a reverse drive mechanism for wheeled devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Motorcycles have been used as a means of automotive transportation and as a means of recreation for many years; and throughout much of that time, people have modified the conventional two wheel motorcycle structure to provide supplementary wheels for additional stability, increased cargo capacity, and other reasons. One of the earliest modifications involved the addition of a sidecar, which increased the carrying capacity and improved stability in some respects, so long as the motorcycle was traveling in essentially a straight line.
Another approach to modifying a motorcycle was to create a tricycle structure by removing the original rear wheel of the motorcycle and replacing it with a pair of rear wheels at each end of a rigid axle. The tricycle configuration is a significant improvement over the sidecar in terms of symmetry and straight line stability, but conventional tricycle designs have continued to experience problems and disadvantages. In the conventional tricycle structure the rigid rear axle is connected to an extension frame that is rigidly attached to the original motorcycle frame, making it critical for the extension frame and rear axle be correctly aligned in order to track properly as the motorcycle is driven.
Thus, many prior art conversion kits and assemblies for converting a two wheel motorcycle into a tricycle type vehicle have a number of disadvantages. Many of them require removal of the rear drive wheel of the motorcycle and connection of the drive mechanism to the wheels of the conversion assembly. Others require extensive connection of the conversion assembly to the motorcycle making it difficult, if not impractical, to change back for use as a conventional two wheel motorcycle.
One alternative approach, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,389, includes a combination conversion assembly and trailer that can be used to haul the motorcycle and which also attaches to the rear of a motorcycle to provide stability. Such a conversion assembly can be easily attached without removing any of the wheels of the motorcycle. While the conversion assembly in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,389 addresses most of the shortcomings of alternative approaches, one remaining obstacle involves backing-up the motorcycle once the conversion assembly is attached. The disclosure of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,389 is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Many times conversion assemblies are initially considered by a motorcycle owner because the owner is uncomfortable riding the motorcycle on two wheels because of size, health, age, disability or some similar reason. Particularly for such riders, backing the motorcycle or maneuvering it in a tight space may prove difficult. Thus, there remains an unfulfilled need for a motorcycle conversion assembly that includes a reverse drive mechanism.